Physical models of molecular structures have long been recognized as valuable teaching tools. Physical models of the iconic DNA double helix are perhaps the most commonly encountered models in science classrooms from middle school through college. The models range in complexity from simplistic schematic models—that can be easily inter-converted between a flattened ladder structure and a right-handed double helix—to anatomically accurate models based on the atomic coordinates for B-form DNA.